Covers for support structures, such as columns, include sleeves, shields, and wraps that cover the support structure. The covers are for protecting a support structure of, for example, a bridge or an overpass commonly located along roadways.
In areas where snow and ice accumulate, and the snow is removed from the road by a snow plow or other snow removal device, road salts, chemicals, and other materials incidentally adhere to the support columns along the road. In many instances, the support structures are made of concrete. As a result, erosion and deterioration of the supports occurs necessitating major repair, which is costly.
One preventative measure available to inhibit corrosion of the concrete support is supplied by routine painting of the supports. However, painting is expensive, poses a safety risk to workers, and disrupts traffic in areas where the maintenance is taking place. Also, the paint only lasts for a short period of time. Accordingly, the painting process only assists in the preventative maintenance, and becomes a continuous/recurring procedure.